


The Real You

by sakkami (markus)



Category: DASADA (TV), Hinatazaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markus/pseuds/sakkami
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Saori is caught in the role of a loan shark herself, but there's a certain client who's a little more troublesome than usual.
Relationships: Kosaka Nao/Watanabe Miho, Sada Yuria/Shinohara Saori
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm still not sure whether it's good enough to be read by anyone, but here it is anyway! I mean, what good does it do to have it just collect dust on my hard drive -- or whatever the digital equivalent of collecting dust is! The story kinda went in a different direction from what I had originally planned, but I hope the discontinuity isn't too bad. Also, I wrote this after watching episode 3, so, sorry if I got any of the characters wrong. Either way, enjoy yourself some Yuori, or Saoria, or ..., do they have a ship name yet? Because they definitely should! :D

_Thump!_ Her hand hit the table hard.

“You had six months! So. Where’s. The. Money?” Saori had her gaze locked on Yuria, tilting her head with each part of her sentence.

Yuria shrank back onto the floor, quickly grabbing her pet’s former cage and holding it up in front of Saori’s face.

“Huh? What is that supposed to be? Your spare change isn’t what I came here for.”

Saori took the box from Yuria and slowly placed it on the floor while crouching down next to her without her eyes ever leaving Yuria. “Let me set this straight,” she said with her face mere inches from Yuria’s, “You’ve had more than enough time and you’re nowhere near having all the money. Isn’t it about time you thought of some other way to make money than your little store here, after all, you…”

“Have a super cute face~” Yuria replied without thinking in a sudden burst of glee, giving her entire face a sparkling aura.

The tone in Saori’s voice had clearly suggested what she meant by “some other way,” and if that didn’t give it away, the smirk following Yuria’s instinctive reply did. But then again, it’s Yuria we’re talking about here, so it’s no surprise she didn’t get the whole picture.

Saori stood up again, and just as quickly as Yuria went to being in her own little world did she come back to slump down again. “But I like making clothes…”

“Then how about you combine your ‘cute face’ with your passion for clothes?”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

It was a snap decision, but Saori went with it. Without any comment, she started rummaging through her bag and pulled out a notebook. After flipping through a couple of pages, she held it up in front of Yuria’s face.

“Here, make this.”

The page showed the design of a dress. Colorful. Maybe too colorful, but the longer you looked at it, the more it came together. Was Saori looking for someone to become her personal dressmaker? But… wasn’t it a little too revealing for someone her age? A super short, light and dark red skirt. A blue, long sleeved shirt with accented yellow rims, which seemed fairly normal at first, but then, you noticed that it would only go down to about the waist. Yuria wouldn’t have imagined Saori to want to wear this kind of clothes, but she wouldn’t question it here and now.

Yuria’s face lit up. “Ahhhh Shaori-san~ thank you! I won’t disappoint you, these will be the best clothes you’ve ever seen.”

“Good, you’d better hold true on that,” Saori got up to leave, “I’ll be back in one week. Better have it ready by then! Oh, and for you, that’s still Shinohara-san.”

“Wait! You haven’t told me which size you are!”

Saori chuckled, turning around once more, “I think you got me wrong here. This isn’t for me. You are going to wear it. For me.” With that, Saori left the store.

Yuria looked after the leaving Saori, clearly puzzled by what she just said, sending a quiet “Shaori-san?” after her.

* * *

Yuria continued to sit on the floor absentmindedly for a couple of minutes.

_What did just happen? When she came in, I was sure I was going to die. Luckily, mom and dad weren’t here and had to go through this. But then, she must have seen my talent just now and now wants me to work for her. I knew she wasn’t a bad person. I don’t get why she wants me to make this in my size instead of hers, but I’m not going to question my customers. Ahh it’s such a nice feeling to call someone your customer~ Plus she said that I have a cute face… Okay, she didn’t say it herself, but I just finished her thought, so it’s pretty much the same. Hmmm, I wonder, does this make us friends?_

_Anyways, I have one week. That is plenty. So I’ll try to make the best dress I can. Maybe she’ll give me more time if I keep making new dresses for her._

* * *

The next day, Saori entered class just as usual without looking at anyone.

“Good morning Shaori~” Yuria called out to Saori, but she only got a cold look as a response. “Don’t talk to me.”

Yuria pouted as she turned back towards the front. Everyone in class knew who Saori was. So they weren’t surprised at the exchange, if anything, they were suprised that Yuria tried to talk to Saori in the first place.

They didn’t talk through the rest of the week, but Yuria still worked hard on getting the dress made well.

* * *

And with that, the next Monday evening arrived. Saori was in the bathroom getting ready to head out to Yuria’s.

_Ugh. Why do I even bother with her? I should just seize the shop and that’s it! I was so close to just doing it back then, yet, out of nowhere, Sada-san jumped out and made things difficult. And here I am, six months later, still chasing after my money. I knew back then, and I know now, that she will never be able to collect the money anyways._

_Having her “work” for me will probably just be troublesome, but so would hearing her whining everyday at school if I took her shop. Yeah, that’s it. I’m doing this so I don’t have to live through that. Besides, it might be interesting to have her as my plaything from now on…_

* * *

“I’m so sorry. We’ll get the money. We’ll sell the shop, just give us a little more time,” Yuria heard the voice of her father coming from the front of the shop. She jumped up immediately.

Ignoring Yuria’s parents, she said “Ah, Sada-san, bring the clothes. Come with me!” as soon as she noticed Yuria.

“Eh?” three voices said in unison.

“I don’t have forever, so if you want to get rid of the debt you’d better hurry.”

“Yes!” Yuria went to the back of the shop.

Her father got up to stop her, but she was too quick. “Yuria, what is this about? What is she making you do?”

“She’s returning the money you owe us,” Saori said and turned around to wait outside. A few moments later, Yuria appeared and Saori started walking.

“Wait up, Shaori-san. Where are we going?” Yuria sprinted to catch up with her.

“Just follow me,” Saori said, clearly not wanting to engage in conversation.

But Yuria wasn’t one to stay silent for long. “So, why did you want me to make clothes for myself?”

No reply.

“Why is it that you don’t talk to anyone at school?”

Silence.

“How long have you been designing clothes for?”

Yuria thought she heard Saori exhaling loudly.

“You are the silent type, aren’t you?”

“Ugh! Enough! Can’t you just be quiet for a minute! I’m trying to sort out what the hell I’m even doing here and—”, Saori snapped, “never mind. Just be silent.”

“Yes-yes~” Yuria said with her pouting face, “I’ll be quiet…”

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at a large mansion. After going through the gate, they moved through a garden before arriving at the actual house. Yuria looked at the plate next to the door. “Shinohara?” she read out loud.

“Eh?! This is your place. Wow, this looks so cool!”

A short smile hushed across Saori’s face, but she was quick to erase it and come back to her usual stone face.

“Come in, take your shoes off,” Saori said while doing so herself.

Yuria looked around. The building looked just as amazing on the inside as on the outside. White walls, spacious rooms in every direction, and it was furnished with brand new western-style furniture. Apart from that, no other people were to be seen anywhere.

“Waaah~” Yuria almost walked into Saori.

“Stop spacing out and follow me.”

She did as she was told and they entered another large room with a lot of technical equipment inside. Yuria didn’t know the first thing about it, but even she was able to tell it was very expensive photography gear. Lights, cameras, various backgrounds, and many others things she had no clue what they even were.

“Now. Put on the clothes you made,” Saori commanded, “there’s a small room to your right where you can change.”

Yuria recognized what they came here for. “I can really be a model for Shaori-san~ Finally somebody has realized my true talent~~”

Saori didn’t bother to comment on it.

* * *

Saori lost her breath for a moment the second Yuria came out of the changing room. Sure, she had imagined the scene ever since she gave Yuria the order — no, actually before that already — but seeing it in reality was something different. Yuria had nicely sewn the design just as she had in mind. Maybe the colors were a little off, but she probably had to work with whatever they had in the store. But Saori didn’t even mind, on the contrary, the changes were fitting and she liked them.

“So how do you like it?”

And not to mention, they were worn by the person who Saori had in mind while designing it. Not that she’d ever admit that openly. Just as her next thought.

_Damn, she’s hot._ Saori hated herself for that thought, but while lying to other people was easy for her, lying to herself was significantly harder.

“Shaori-san? Now it’s you who’s spacing out, huh? But honestly, I can understand since you’re looking at how super cute I am~”

That brought Saori back. She sighed, “Obviously, I’m admiring my design, not you, you know.”

“Of course you are~” Yuria said playfully. “So we’re going to have a photo shoot if I see this correctly?”

“Yeah. But don’t even start to think that this one time will clear your debt. I will merely grant you some more time to collect the money.”

Yuria looked pleadingly at Saori. _Shit, don’t look at me like this…_

After a moment, Saori gave up “And maybe forget about this year’s interest if it turns out well.”

Apparently, Yuria wasn’t fully pleased yet. “And even though I’m this cuuu—”

“Don’t push your luck!” Saori yelled while looking away so that Yuria couldn’t see her face.

“Okayyy~” she said while hopping towards the already set up camera.

_Is she having fun now? Has she already forgotten that I’m_ making _her do this, and that I’ll take everything she has if I change my mood?! Ahh she’s so annoying…_

“Let’s get started then,” Saori announced. She pulled a simple room backdrop from the side and placed a stool in front of it. “We’ll start with some basic shots which can be used as product photos in magazines and such.”

Saori didn’t plan on selling the clothes, ever. She’d only designed them for fun, because she enjoyed the process. This was actually the first time she’s ever seen the real version of one of her designs. The true reason for this photo shoot was unknown to even herself. She’d decided on it on a whim when she was at Yuria’s place wanting to make them sell their shop for good.

“Sit down, and look towards the camera.”

“Yea, like this is good.”

Photography has been one of Saori’s hobbies for a while. Although this was her first time working with a model in the studio. The studio was mostly used by her father. Still, she had observed him often enough in here to know what she was doing.

_click_ “Can you turn to the side a bit?” _click, click_

Saori observed every movement through the lens of her camera. She also made minor adjustments to the scene as she saw fitting, at one point completely swapping out the backdrop.

“This is good.” _click_ “Open your legs a little.” _click, click_

Saori took a good amount of shots. Yuria was surprisingly natural in front of the camera.

“Okay. Let’s move to a different set.”

“This is fun,” Yuria said stretching her arms over her head. Saori only saw it out of the corner of her eye, but that was enough to make her gasp.

Saori removed the camera from the tripod and started moving out of the room.

“Do you have a second studio in the house?”

“No, I just have a scene in mind that I think might be… interesting.”

In no time, they arrived in a spacious, lively decorated room. It had colorful, translucent curtains, a comfy looking carpet.

“Ahh how nice~~” Yuria immediately went into her dreamy mood.

Saori moved towards the big bed next to the window and gestured Yuria to lay down on it. Yuria, however, was already busy investigating the shelves on the other side of the room.

“Hey. Who told you to go explore? Come over here.”

“Yes yes, I’m coming~”

Saori sighed, _she’s still not taking me seriously…_

“Can you sit down on the edge?”

Yuria did as she was told and a few shots later, Saori decided to change it up again.

“Can you lay down now?” Yuria moved into the new position, “Yea, like this. A little on your side, and put your right arm over your head.”

Saori inhaled sharply, and immediately pulled up her camera. The light might not be as good as in the studio, but the scene definitely made up for it. _And I have her right where I want her._ Saori mentally slapped herself for that thought. Like, yes, this sort of was her plan, or at least that of her stupid, irrational, and generally just bothersome side which you usually tried to keep hidden as much as possible.

She made sure to get some good shots, but after a while she just sat there, watching Yuria in silence, camera at her side. Yuria just lay there, defenseless, completely trusting, in her bed. Saori had a thing for bright colors, and this was simply perfect. Yuria, clothed in red and blue, on the orange bedsheets between the blue pillows. _What would it be like to slowly remove the colors one by one? Wouldn’t the colors below be even more beautiful?_

After a while their eyes met, Yuria still in her pose. When Saori noticed what she was doing, she blushed furiously, and thanks to the their locked eyes, there was no way that Saori didn’t notice her dreamy expression.

“Hehe~ I saw the ever-serious Shaori-san blush~”

“Sh-Shut up!” Saori replied hurriedly, “We. We are done for today.”

Yuria sat up, a playful smile on her face. “And it’s all because I’m so cuute—”

Saori took a quick step towards Yuria and forcefully pulled her up on the shirt, the sound of her soles resounding in the room.

“I warned you at the beginning. Don’t push your luck.” their faces were mere centimeters from touching each other, but Saori’s expression was cold. “Make me angry and I’ll take away everything you have. Your shop, your home, your life.”

“Uwa. Shaori-san’s become scary again,” Yuria said in an obviously fake scared voice, but then continued in a serious tone, “but, no, you won’t do any of that. I’m sure.”

Yuria smiled at Saori.

“Huh?!” Saori’s mouth was left open in dismay. “What are you…”

“Because if you actually wanted to do any of that, you’d have already done it,” a moment passed in silence, “aren’t I right?”

Saori let her sink back down and walked away towards the door. “Go, leave now.”

* * *

After Yuria had left, Saori threw herself onto the bed and buried her face in the cushions. It still held some of Yuria’s warmth.

She thought about the events of the evening. It was true. Saori would have long since forcibly taken the shop, the money, whatever she wanted, were it anyone but Yuria. But with her, she was powerless. And the worst thing was, Yuria knew, and she had no trouble using it to her advantage. With no one else would she have started this stupid photo shoot or whatever it was. She didn’t really plan on doing anything in particular with the photos. Just for her own, personal enjoyment, or maybe to give her an excuse to lengthen their involvement with each other. But even then, what was there to enjoy? Yuria was just another girl, one that was way too much into herself. Sure, she was beautiful, like really, and she seems easy to be around, but Saori’s never been interested in other people. What was it about Yuria that made her go through these lengths?

With these thoughts she went to bed that day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, she could already feel the eyes of Yuria on her when she entered the class room. She knew this was going to be troublesome. And sure enough, a few seconds after she sat down, Yuria wandered on over to her table.

“Good morning, Shaori-san.”

Saori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “What is it, Sada-san?”

“So, did you look at the photos?” she replied completely ignoring Saori’s tone and the way she kicked her out the day before, “Did they turn out cute?”

Saori tried to keep her voice down when replying. “I did not look at them yet. And why does it even matter to you? It’s a job done, you’re slowly paying back your debt. That’s all.”

“But of course I care, it was our first photo shoot together after all! Besides, you still need to tell me that you want another shoot,” Yuria said and finished the sentence off with a wink.

“Talk to you later~” Yuria walked off towards her seat. Saori was left speechless for a few moments before she went back to reading her notes.

* * *

During lunch break, Saori sat at her desk and sketched in her book as usual. It was shortly before class time, but she overheard Yuriko talking to Yuria.

“How come you’re suddenly trying to be friendly with Shinohara-san?” Yuriko asked quietly while looking past Yuria at Saori.

“Hmm. We’re kind of working on something together.”

“Uh really? Like, you know what she does as her ‘side job,’ right? The reason barely anyone even dares to talk to her?”

“Yea… but I think she’s not as bad once you get to know her,” Saori replied thoughtfully.

“So, what is it that,” she paused for a moment, “you are working on?”

“We’re working on a new fashion collection!”

“Oh right I forgot, you are going to inherit you parent’s shop. Better start getting into it as soon as possible. But, like, her? What’s she doing? Managing sales and stuff? Marking up prices and rounding up people?”

“Hey. You’re being mean,” Yuria said and jokingly jabbed Yuriko in the side, “No, she’s doing the designs. She’s actually really talented. I’ll show it to you some other time.”

“Eh? That’s un—”

The rest of the sentence was completely drowned out by a certain Serena spouting some obnoxious nonsense throughout the entire room. Yuria was sometimes unbearable to listen to, but Serena was on another level. Each time she opened her mouth, Saori would’ve liked to leave the room entirely.

Soon after, the teacher entered and class continued.

* * *

After class, Saori left the room and went home before Yuria even had a chance to get up and talk to her. She didn’t want to talk to her. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. _*Hmm, so Yuria hasn’t even told her friends what I was doing to her…_ Saori thought to herself. It really annoyed her. It would all be so much easier if Yuria hated her.

Still, she wasn’t home for half an hour when she picked up the camera, plugged it into her computer, and started looking through the pictures. There she was, in all 51 megapixels spread out on her screen. Finally, Saori could study Yuria’s every feature without having to fear being caught. The resolution allowed her to zoom in and trace every single of her chestnut brown hairs, and look at the patterns in her deep, brown eyes. The pictures turned out well. Of course, Saori noticed things that could be improved now that the pictures were taken, but she could definitely use these pictures to build up a portfolio. Still, she didn’t want to share them with anyone, they were hers, and hers alone. She continued to click through them until she arrived at the ones taken in her bedroom. Why did she take her to it again? But then her mind started wandering. From Yuria’s cute nose, down her pink lips, … And just as Saori’s view moved downwards so did her hand. And before she knew it, her hand had moved inside her panties.

Saori lightly ran her index and middle fingers along her folds as she imagined the sensation of Yuria’s lips against her own. Would they quiver in anticipation, or unease? Would they feel as soft and warm as they looked in this photo? Saori lightly bit her own lip while thinking about Yuria’s reaction. She imagined running her hands around Yuria’s neck, up through her hair. She could practically feel it slide through between her fingers while Yuria’s hot breath ran along her face.

Her thoughts went back to the scene in the photo, and she started to open the self-designed blue shirt on Yuria who was lying on the bed. She started off button by button, but a moment later she had already moved the piece of clothing to the side to reveal Yuria’s white bra below. Saori’s hands started to move faster, a finger concentrating on her clitoris. As she imagined her hand moving below Yuria’s bra, she moved her real hand under her own shirt, and slowly moved it upwards, feeling from her navel, up her stomach, until she finally reached her own breasts. She used her entire hand to cup her left tit, concentrating on the warm feeling. She had her fingers spread apart so that she kept flicking her already hard nipple each time she moved her hand. She inhaled slowly and deeply while arching back her neck. When she thought of the sounds Yuria would make, she unsteadily released her breath with a small moan.

She was starting to feel warm in her clothes, but it didn’t matter as she continued to move faster, occasionally dropping a finger inside her pussy. Her other hand continued stimulating her upper body, moving from her stomach over to and along her sides, her fingertips barely touching her back. As she reached her breast line, she moved her hand back towards her tits. By now, Saori had her eyes closed. The photo was the trigger, but now everything she saw was in her head.

In her thoughts, she was long past the clothes as she and Yuria were already fully naked. She imagined them closely holding each other, running their hands all over their bodies, making out. As she slid her fingers inside her pussy completely, she imagined Yuria running her mouth down her body, kissing every spot along the way. From her lips, over her tits, down to where she really wanted her right now. And just as Saori found her G-Spot with her finger, did that Yuria start going down on her pussy.

Saori’s breathing got quicker as she neared her orgasm. From this point on, her thoughts got more and more fuzzy as her imagined scene dissolved into a cloud of feelings. Warmth, enjoyment, pure pleasure, all worries gone.

Her entire body tensed up as she reached the peak. She arched her back for a good second as she felt a wave of pleasure pass through her. After a few moments, she slumped down in her chair while still breathing heavily. She pulled her hands out of her clothes and sat there a few more seconds with her eyes closed to give her some time to recover.

_I did it again…_ she thought to herself. She wasn’t sure what she really meant with the thought. Was she disgusted with herself? Was she apologizing to Yuria for using her for that? Or was it a mere dejected statement from her hidden self, meant as a hint for her dominant side?

* * *

That afternoon, she was sitting in her room, just working on some homework when the doorbell rang. No one else was home, so she went to the door to get it. When she opened the door, she looked right into a very familiar face.

“Ya-hoo~” Yuria said with an overly bright smile.

Looking impatiently at the ground, Saori said “Ugh. Why was I already expecting this would happen?”

“You mean ‘hoping,’” Yuria countered and swiftly grabbed Saori’s arm. “We’re going to the city~”

“W-Wait! I need to get my shoes,” Saori had trouble staying on her feet as Yuria pulled forward. “Err,” it took her mind a moment to catch up to the situation, “I mean ‘no, why should I go?! I have things to do.”

“Well, for starters, we have to look for inspiration for the next dress, don’t we? It’s important to stay up to date with the world around you if you want to make a splash.”

“Who said that I want to make a splash?” Saori mumbled to herself.

“What was that? You’re coming? Great!”

_Why was there never any room for objections with Yuria?_ Saori asked herself.

She sighed, “fine, just to look at fashion.”

Saori rarely went out for fun. She either had a job to do, had to get groceries or go to school. Just going shopping or something wasn’t something she did very often. She mostly got her inspiration from the net. It was so much easier there. You can silently look at what you like without really revealing that side to anyone. Like this, over time, Saori ended up being the cute fashion designer by night and evil loan shark by day. Besides, who was there even to go anywhere with her?

Yuria threw her arm up into the air. “Yay~”

* * *

Yuria talked about something through the entire ride downtown while Saori just nodded absentmindedly from time to time. She even managed to steal Saori’s phone number, “in case they get separated. _wink_ ”

Arriving at their destination, Yuria confidently navigated the streets up to their first stop.

“An H&M… That’s totally lame,” Saori said.

“Eh?! It’s not lame! It’s where everyone goes! Posh stores are nice and all, but no one actually wears their stuff. Don’t you want lots off people to wear your designs?”

Saori nodded slowly.

Maybe for different reasons, but Yuria’s reply really resonated with Saori. Rich people just buy these clothes because they are expensive. But here, people come because they are open-mindedly looking for something, anything, to wear. They choose the clothes because they actually like that particular piece, not because of the price tag that’s attached to it. Well, or at least it’s not their premise when coming here.

“Ahh this is so cute. I need this in my life,” Yuria said spotting a cute T-Shirt with some English slogan close to the entrance.

“Ohh wow look at this~” and she was already at the next article of clothing, “I think I’m dead~”

Yuria looked over Saori after every couple of items.

“Don’t you want to try something, Shaori? What do you like?”

“Eh? Me? I…” Saori never talked about her preferences with anyone. Should she tell her the truth or keep with her character? Colorful fluff or black leather jacket? Well, Yuria had been inside her room anyways, she’d know. She’d seen all her clothes at home.

But Yuria didn’t even wait for a response and went off to grab a yellow sweater and bring it over. “What do you think, Shaori? Wanna try it on?” Again, she was already shoving Saori towards a fitting room, so Saori had no chance but to go along with her.

It was cute, Saori observed herself in the mirror with a smile when Saori peeked in through the curtain. “You like it,” she smiled back. Saori couldn’t help but blush at her reaction and look away. “I-I guess so. It’s… nice.”

They continued to go through the stores for some more time. And even though Yuria seemed to love every second article, they ended up buying not a single one. Upon Saori asking Yuria, she just replied that she never really planned on getting anything, she had to save her money the pay back the debt after all. It sent a pang of guilt down Saori’s spine, but Yuria just smiled at her without any trace of malice.

When they arrived back at the station, Saori was exhausted. It wasn’t that it was particularly physically taxing, but interacting with Yuria for multiple hours, even if Saori didn’t talk that much herself, was really tiring. Saori wasn’t used to this much social interaction, and was sure that this must’ve been enough to cover at least a month worth of it. She just wanted to be a quiet room with herself, yet, when the time came to part, she continued to look at the joyfully skipping Yuria as she walked off into the distance.

* * *

And her quiet time she got. The next day, Yuria was nowhere to be seen. Saori didn’t think all that much of it until the teacher entered and class started without any trace of Yuria.

During lunch break, Saori got out her sketch book, but unlike usually, she just couldn’t get into it. Her mind kept wandering elsewhere.

_No, I’m definitely not worrying about her! I just wanted to give her her next assignment._ Saori’s feelings started fighting her rational brain again. One was practically able to see the little devil and angel arguing on her shoulders.

_Yea you are. You have been looking forward to talking to her again, I know it._

_No. It’s purely for work. Okay, she looks cute, so I might have been looking at her a little too closely, but that’s all. It’s just because she’s my model._

_A model whose photos you don’t want to use for anything? Besides, you are not even done with your next dress yet._

She sighed loudly and dropped her hands and head on the table. When she realized what she just did, she looked around sheepishly whether anybody saw. But it seemed like everyone was busy minding their own business, so she relaxed and closed her eyes.

_Yea… but really… where is she?_

* * *

_Ding~_ she heard the notification on her phone and picked it up.

A new message on… LINE? She opened the app. From Yuria — so she must’ve added her after Saori gave her her number the day before. Saori felt her heart speed up.
    
    
    [Yuria <3] Sorry I'm not at school today.
    [Yuria <3] I'm not feeling well.
    [Yuria <3] Dunno what it is. But I'm sure I'll be back soon~
    [Yuria <3] You doing alright?
    

Once again, Saori was relieved. _Why exactly?_ she wondered.

`Oh, okay, glad nothing really terrible happened to you. Get better soon :)` she started typing, but immediately deleted it as she read it again.

`Okay. Hope you'll feel better soon.` Her finger hovered over the send button. No, she couldn’t send that either.

`Okay.` _Hmmm, but doesn’t that sound a little too rash?_ she thought to herself.

In the end, she put her phone away on silent without sending anything back.

* * *

The next day, Yuria was still absent. But at least, Saori was able to continue working on her design. When she looked at her phone again in the afternoon, there were a dozen new messages — and stickers — from Yuria. She loosely scrolled through them all.
    
    
    [Yuria <3] Hey~ I'm bored.
    [Yuria <3] But I can't do anything T_T
    [Yuria <3] Shaori, answer me please~
    

_Go to sleep and get some rest, girl._
    
    
    [Yuria <3] What are you up to? =^._.^=
    [Yuria <3] Do you have a new design for me to make?
    

_*Really, how can you be sick if you have this much time to write messages?!_
    
    
    [Yuria <3] I'm starting to feel better.
    [Yuria <3] Think I'll be back soon.
    

_Ignoring people on the smartphone is so much easier._ Saori used this opportunity to gain some distance from her thoughts again. It surely helps not being around someone if you try to avoid thinking about them. Still, while she was able to not write back, she couldn’t keep herself from peeking at the messages.

* * *

Friday wasn’t much different from the other days. Just the usual, calm, atmosphere with no one talking to her.

By now, Saori found herself making the mistake of reading incoming messages from Yuria immediately.
    
    
    [Yuria <3] Ahh finally I'm better~
    [Yuria <3] Wanna meet up on the weekend?
    

_Seriously. That’s the first thing you want to do after getting better? Ah I’ll just keep ignoring her… Or should I reply now?_

A few moments later, she got her answer.
    
    
    [Yuria <3] I'll take no answer as a yes?
    

Saori sighed when reading the message.
    
    
    [Yuria <3] Great, then it's set. 14:00 on Saturday at the station.
    [Yuria <3] Don't be late~
    

Saori put the phone down. Here it was again, that feeling that she just couldn’t say no to her. She was about to type out the message saying that she can’t go, but just as on the day before with the other message, she couldn’t send it. There was always something keeping her from pushing send, no matter the sentiment. It felt like anything she’d write would just be wrong in some way these days.


	3. Chapter 3

And with that, she found herself at the station at the appointed time. Actually, well before it. Still wondering why she actually came, she looked around enjoying the nice weather. It was still spring, but it was a warm and sunny day.

She could still turn around and go back home.

Saori could see Yuria’s face light up in the distance when she spotted Saori. A few steps later, Yuria plopped down on the bench next to Saori.

“O-haaa~”

“Morning, Yuria. So you’re feeling better again?”

“Yup! Did you miss me?”

“…” Saori didn’t reply.

“Well, I certainly missed you. And you read my messages. And you’re here today. So I think I’ll take your silence as another yes~”

This girl was unstoppable. Always with her crooked logic.

“So, wanna get something to eat? I know just the place,” Yuria continued without much of a delay, “then you can also show me some of your other designs. You’re always carrying your sketchbook anyways, right?”

“Uh, yeah…” It wasn’t like any answer other than _yes_ would’ve even been possible.

They took the train towards downtown.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at a small cafe. Saori was really caught off guard. She had expected a busy or cutesy place, or god forbid, a maid cafe — which, for the record, she never would have entered — but this was the complete opposite. The cafe was situated next to a larger park area, and, when they entered, she noticed how all the walls were decorated with various paintings. It was a quiet place and the sun coming in through the window gave it a really cozy feel. They were seated next to a window overlooking the park.

“I knew you’d like it here,” Yuria said with a smile.

“Hmmm, yea. I guess so,” Saori replied in thought. Had Yuria really selected this place for her? This wouldn’t be a place she’d usually come to, right?

“So what should I get?” Yuria was already jumping through the menu, “how about this one? Or this one? Hmmm maybe this would be better…”

A few minutes later, their food arrived. Yuria had ordered some sweet pancakes — yea, what a lunch! — while Saori got herself an Omelet. The food wasn’t as fancy as the place had seemed at first, but then again, this was a cafe and not a high-class restaurant. Not that Saori minded. Sure, she had the money to go to places like that, but similar to the super expensive clothes, these establishments just felt fake.

With her being lost in thought, Saori didn’t notice how Yuria slipped Saori’s sketchbook from the bag sitting on the ground next to them and started flipping through it.

“As expected from Shaori-chan, these are all really nice~”

“H-Hey! Give this back to me,” she tried to snatch it back from Yuria, but Yuri was quicker and pulled her arms back. Leaning back, she continued to go through the pages.

“Wow… This is beautiful.”

Saori looked at her uneasily. She didn’t like someone peeking into her life unfiltered like that.

“Really… How come you haven’t had have any of these made? Well, apart from the one I made.”

Saori didn’t have an answer ready for her. There were many obstacles. But had she ever even tried to overcome them?

“Well, at least you’re getting started now,” Yuria said realizing she wouldn’t get anywhere.

“So, which one should I make next?” she passed the notebook back over to Saori.

Saori showed Yuria her latest design in more detail and explained a couple of things. Yuria immediately noted some changes, either because they didn’t have the materials in stock, or because they were simply impossible to manufacture. Once lost in their work, Saori had no trouble talking to Yuria. When she was in her element, she forgot the world around her.

* * *

“Ahh I’m totally in the mood for Karaoke now!” Yuria exclaimed and got up.

“Eh? What?! Now? But…”

“Stop being so reluctant towards everything. Start saying yes~”

And so, Saori found herself in a Karaoke room with a hyper motivated Yuria. Of course, Yuria immediately started off singing some songs, which gave Saori some time to acclimate. Saori had been to Karaoke a few times as a young child, but stopped going when she got older.

She had completely lost any confidence in her singing abilities, so when Yuria asked her to pick a song, she wasn’t sure if she could go ahead with it.

But Yuria seemed to notice Saori’s hesitation. “How about we sing one together?”

She took her hand and pulled her up from her seat, pushing a mic into her hand.

“Okay. Anything you’d like to sing?”

Saori hadn’t thought of any song she’d be good at, so she just went to suggest the song she’d been listening to non-stop for the past few weeks, “FACTORY’S Naze-.”

“Eeh, that’s unexpected. But sure!”

Saori had no clue whether it was a good choice, but at least she’d know the lyrics by heart.

Yuria immediately started singing when the song started. And while Saori was hesitant at first, hearing that her voice was mostly covered up by the loud Yuria, she also joined in. Still a bit quiet at first, but when she noticed that nobody was laughing at her, and that singing is actually a good feeling, she gradually got into it.

“See! It’s fun!” Yuria said, passing Saori the tablet to select the next song. She selected another song by FACTORY.

“You sure like them!” Yuria said with a smile.

They continued for several more songs, and Saori got more and more lost in the moment. But eventually, they decided to take a short break.

The cool drink helped to cool Saori’s head and mind down again. And that also meant her overthinking the situation.

What was the point to this right now? She was enjoying the moment. But, sooner or later, she’d have to get back down onto the topic of the money. They may have fun right now, but it will all go to shambles. Her thoughts started running circles. _What is even the point of having fun here? I shouldn’t. Yuria is a customer of my parent’s bank, a bad one in fact. I must not be nice to her. Giving her extra chances at paying back the money is already giving, but going out together, becoming — friends?! My parents will kill me if they find out. They gave me their “easy” clients to practice. It is clear that I’ll be taking over the family business. So doing something like this was out of the question, but then why does it feel so right?_

Yuria noticed that Saori was absentminded again, so she tried to start a conversation.

“But really, you can make it big as a designer.”

Saori looked up.

“Your designs are great, you even have a talent for photography, so you can kickstart both at the same time.”

Saori looked hurt, “No… I can’t.”

“Hmm? I’m sure you can do it! I know sometimes it’s hard to see, but you just need to believe in yourself. You can do it, I’ve seen what you can create.”

“You don’t understand…” Saori said in a dejected voice.

Not picking up the vibe, Yuria continued in her overly joyous voice, “Look at the designs yourself and tell me they’re bad. You won’t be able to, right?!”

“No!” Saori stood up angrily, “You really don’t get it!” practically shouting at Yuria, “all of this. Is. Not. The. Problem!”

Yuria looked startled, but kept her gaze up on Saori.

After a moment, Saori continued, “Fashion, photography, … It’s not for me. I’ll be replacing my father as soon as I’m old enough! This is my path. It’s always been.”

Saori looked angry and like she was about to cry at the same time.

Yuria raised her own voice as well, “But you obviously like this much more than the bank! This is your life, do with it what you want! Accept your true self. You clearly don’t want to be in that business.”

“Oh __obviously_ … what do you even know about me to make this _obvious* observation?! For all you know, I’m your worst enemy! So why do you care so much about me?”

Yuria looked down. “I, I’ve watched you for a while now, Shaori. You never smile, you are always alone, go home early. But I knew there had to be more. And now I saw it when you were working with me, working on fashion!”

Saori snickered, “So you’ve watched me. Then you know what I do! You know who I really am! So again, why are you being so nice to me? It would all be so much easier if you’d just hated me!”

“Exactly! I’ve seen how you are. And so, shouldn’t I be the one asking you that very question? We didn’t have your money on time, time and time again. Why do you keep going easy on us? I’ve heard the stories about you and your other customers. So why are you different with me?”

“Oh, that’s how you want to play this game? You want to know why?”, she shouted, taking a step towards Yuria, “You really want to know why?!”

“Yes. I’m sure you’re not a bad per—”, with that, Saori pushed her forcefully back into the couch, “—son,” and pressed her lips against Yuria’s.

It wasn’t how Saori had imagined her first kiss. It was nothing like the cute, romantic first kisses portrayed in books and movies. But in that moment, she didn’t have any words to answer Yuria’s question, and that combined with all the anger and fear she was currently feeling, it had just happened on impulse.

At first, Yuria was frozen in place, but she didn’t pull away. When Saori released her again, she was sure she’d made a huge mistake. Saori tried to read the expression on Yuria’s face. Was it confusion, or disgust? She looked like she was about to say something, but Saori couldn’t be sure as her eyes filled up with the tears she’d been holding back for way too long. Much to Saori’s surprise, she suddenly felt Yuria’s arm pull her into a warm, silent embrace. She didn’t ask any questions, she was simply there for her.

What had she done to deserve somebody amazing like this? Saori had assaulted her, and yet, that very person held Saori comfortingly in her arms. With these feelings, she let it all out. Yuria was gently stroking her back as Saori was loudly sobbing into her arms.

* * *

Needless to say, neither of them was in the mood for more Karaoke after that. They didn’t speak a word about what had happened on the way back, yet Yuria accompanied Saori up to her home before saying goodbye for the day. Saori needed some time to think, and Yuria probably did the same.

* * *

Saori’s thoughts were running wild. She went straight to her room and threw herself onto the bed, not bothering with getting anything for dinner. She wouldn’t have been able to eat in anyway. And the same went for sleep. She was only able to lie on the bed and listen to her thoughts.

_Now, there you go, job well done. Now there’s no chance anymore that you are going to become friends, problem solved. Let’s just hope she doesn’t press assault charges._

_Does she really hate me now, though? I mean she didn’t run off, she didn’t say anything about it, she even held me…_

_Oh come on, there’s so many reasons why she doesn’t and now certainly won’t like you. Besides, you don’t even want to get close to her._

_Do I? I don’t even know what I want… or why? I mean why did I do it? Why did I kiss her? Does this mean I… love her? She’s the only one I’ve gotten close to over the past few… years. And she didn’t even look away when she saw my ugly side. She’s always so upbeat, open to everything, the complete opposite of me. Yet, the days I spent with her, despite our differences, were so much fun. I felt alive for the first time since forever. She’s the only one to ever call me talented, the only one to appreciate my true self. Yes, she’s a handful at times, but…_

She felt a smile creep onto her face when she remembered the many silly things Yuria did in the classroom with her friends. Could she maybe become one of them. Then she remembered that things were over now.

_Getting together with people will just hurt you. So go along as you’ve always done. It’s' worked so far. Just forget about her._

That’s when Yuria’s sentence from earlier came back to her mind. “You need to believe in yourself… Start saying yes!”

Yuria didn’t want this to be over. No! She would make this right! Maybe there was still a chance. Even if it didn’t change anything, even if they’d never speak again, she needed to apologize. She sat up on the bed and grabbed her phone.
    
    
    [Saori] I'm sorry about earlier. Please, can we talk?

This time, she didn’t stop and pushed the send button. Now, it was time to play the waiting game. Yuria didn’t respond immediately.

Saori kept unlocking her phone every few seconds, which to her felt like minutes, to look for a response, or at least the read confirmation. It was already 11:30 at night, so maybe Yuria wasn’t even awake anymore. She checked again. Nothing, but then the little text appeared, “read.” And even more, the little dots appeared indicating she was typing reply. Saori stared at the screen. A felt eternity later, a new message appeared:
    
    
    [Yuria <3] OK, sure.

That made Saori’s stomach drop. It wasn’t a no. But the reply lacked Yuria’s usual cheeriness. And emoji.
    
    
    [Saori] Can we meet at the small park in your street in 30 mins?
    
    
    [Yuria <3] Yea. See you then.

* * *

Yuria was already there when Saori arrived. She sat on a bench next to some swings. Saori tried to read her expression, but she couldn’t really tell anything.

“Hey,” Saori said quietly.

“Hey,” Yuria replied, looking up.

“Sorry for making you come out here this late.”

“Don’t worry. I couldn’t sleep anyways.”

“Okay…” Saori said in a whisper bracing herself, and then bowed deeply before Yuria.

“I came to apologize for earlier. What I did was… not okay. Actually, the opposite. I was just so angry and… confused in that moment. It won’t happen again. Please don’t hate me because of it.”

Yuria replied immediately, clearly startled by the strong apology, “Ah! Don’t bow in front of me like that, it’s okay. Please look up again.”

Saori did get up again after a moment, but still had her head hanging.

Yuria continued, “Sometimes, you do things you don’t mean when you are angry. And I think I have to apologize too. You were right, I don’t know you, yet I spoke like I knew everything. I’m sorry.”

“Eh? Don’t apologize. You were only trying to help. Besides, it wasn’t like you were wrong with everything… It was me who completely went out of line. And you can be honest now, I can absolutely understand if you hate me now and don’t want to—”

Yuria interrupted her, “It’s okay. I saw how worked up you were and continued to poke at it. So,” she continued in a more quiet voice, “I understand you didn’t mean anything by it…” then she added a barely audible, “Right?”

Saori replied almost instantly, “No, I didn’t,” but then remembered what she thought about in her room before, and Yuria’s words from earlier. _Saying yes to my true self…_

“Actually,” Saori closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath before continuing, “No. That’s not quite true.”

“Eh?” Yuria let out a sound of surprise. Saori sat down in a safe distance next to her on the bench.

“I honestly don’t know myself. But… saying that I didn’t mean anything by it would be a lie.”

“Wa-Wa-Wa-Wait?! What are you trying to tell me?”

Saori tried to read Yuria’s expression. _Was it disgust? Shock? Hope?_ She really hated her lack of knowledge about human emotions right now. Still, she continued.

She noticed the one possible implication of her sentence, and hurriedly spoke. “Ah no no, I didn’t do it to be mean or to play with you.” Yuria’s features changed, and this time she identified them as curiosity and uncertainty.

Then, Saori continued in a quiet, more thoughtful voice. “But there wasn’t no meaning behind. Look, I haven’t really been going out with people for a long time. You are the first one I’ve been meeting up just for… fun. So I really don’t know what it is I feel, but it is there. Like before, when I was back at home, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I was so afraid to lose you.”

“Shaori…” Yuria said quietly.

“I never felt this way about anyone before. I didn’t have many friends, but I wasn’t always alone either. And somehow, over the past few days… and maybe it started even before that… you’ve become more important to me than anyone else I’ve ever known. I tried to distance myself at first because I knew it would cause problems for my family. And it worked at the beginning, but ever since we started meeting, I couldn’t hold back and wanted to see you again, know more about you. Then, by talking about my true self, you made my worst side come out. And yet, despite seeing all of that, you were still there for me.”

Saori took Yuria’s hand and looked into her eyes, “Yuria, I think I’m in love with you.”

There, she said it all, all that was on her mind, all the weighed on her true self.

Yuria was speechless, so Saori continued after a moment, “You don’t have to say anything, I get it if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore and think that I’m weird, but…”

“No, that’s not the case… Actually, there’s something I need to tell you as well.”

This time it was Saori’s turn to be surprised.

“I told you before, I’ve been watching you for a while. I’ve seen you sketch your designs, I’ve seen you get lost in music. Then, at the same time, you appeared at our shop, and it felt like a 180 degree change from who I see at school. The silent, almost invisible Shaori, replaced with a cold, menacing Shinohara-san. I couldn’t help but admire and be afraid of you at the same time. So I kept watching you. The day you appeared and made that weird offer, I finally saw something of the true Shaori shining through.”

Saori listened quietly the entire time.

“And then, the few times with you, taking photos, discussing your designs, it’s been so much fun. So… I guess what I actually want to say is… I like you too, Shaori.”

And for the second time that day, Saori started to cry. Yuria scooted over to her on the bench and once again put her arms around her.

Between sobs, Saori cried into her arms, “thank you. Thank you so much, Yuria, for accepting me.”

Saori looked up into Yuria’s eyes for a moment. They both started slowly moving closer to each other as they closed their eyes. Saori could feel Yuria’s warm breath on her face in the slightly chilly night, now mere inches apart from Yuria’s. When their lips touched, it was so different from their last kiss. Yuria’s lips were soft and warm, with just a gentle push against her own. That was how she had imagined her first kiss. It was only short, but there was so much love within it. When their lips parted again, neither of them wanted to let go of the moment, so they just naturally moved in again, for a second, deeper and longer kiss. Saori’s mind didn’t really notice any of the details of it anymore, she was just lost in the moment, able to relax in the arms of her first love.

When Yuria released the embrace and they looked at each other, they both giggled. Neither had probably expected for the evening to go like this, but their happiness was undeniable. They would deal with any problems resulting from this later.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, where should we go today?” Yuria indistinctly posed a question for what was probably the twentieth time in the last hour, “Hmm…. How about a theme park? Yokohama maybe?”

Saori didn’t bother to answer the question as she quietly finished her school assignment at her desk. It’s not like Yuria’s question was really directed at her anyway.

It had been like this ever since they started dating about two months earlier. Especially on their days off, Yuria would just come over, flop herself down on Saori’s bed, and laze around until Saori was done with whatever she had to do. At the beginning, Saori was slightly annoyed by that behavior — she still liked her alone time — but by the time summer finally came close, Yuria’s blabbering had become a calming source of background noise to her.

Saori closed her book, and now it was her who spoke up, “How about we go to the beach? Kamakura?” Even though it was still spring, the weather was already warm, and it was a perfectly clear day.

Yuria sat up, looking at Saori with big eyes. “Kamakura?” she asked to check that she heard properly. They hadn’t really gone any further than Tokyo, and Saori wasn’t usually one suggest trips, let alone somewhere like Kamakura.

“Yes, it’s a while away, but I think a good break from all this studying is a good idea,” she looked at her schoolwork. At times like this, Saori wondered how Yuria managed to get through the classes and exams as she’s never seen her studying or do her homework at all. “So if you want to go too…”

“Whether I’d want to go? I’d looove to go, of course!” Yuria looked really excited. “So if we go to the station now, we have one, two, …” Yuria started counting on her fingers.

Saori chuckled, having expected that kind of response, and said with a smile “Tomorrow. It’s already too late today.”

“But…” Yuria looked down with a sad face.

“Think about it, we’ll have more time that way. Plus, we’ll have the entire afternoon now to plan out our trip.”

That was all that needed to be said to make Yuria come back to her usual self.

“Uwa! You’re right!” Yuria said, getting up and walking towards Saori’s dresser.

“Let’s look at what kind of swimsuits you have in there~”

“W-Wait! That’s not what—” Saori exclaimed, but Yuria was already busy opening the doors.

“Ooooh interesting~” Yuria chimed while Saori hid her face behind her hands.

Yuria pulled a bright red bikini from the drawer. _How did she even find it this quickly?! That was like, right at the far back of the bottom drawer! And for a reason!_

”There’s no way I’m wearing this,“ Saori interjected hectically.

“Oh, come on! I wanna see Shaori-chan in it~”

Saori took the item from Yuria, “I don’t even know why I have it…” her voice drifted off towards the end.

Yuria gave her a fake sulking look, but Saori still put it away.

“I’ll show you… just not now, okay? I haven’t been to the beach in a while and I’ll just feel off the entire time if I wear this. Besides, isn’t it a little too cold for that still anyways? I doubt we’ll get any swimming in.”

“Hmmm I guess… But you wouldn’t have anything to be afraid of~” Yuria said, finishing the sentence off with a wink.

“So do we want to go directly to the beach or make a stop somewhere?” Saori asked, changing the topic.

They continued looking at various things they could do their vacation until the late afternoon and Yuria went back home for the day.

Saori hadn’t been out for a real vacation in a while, and she was excited to go, especially since it was with Yuria. She was a little nervous about what the day would bring, but she was still able to fall asleep early that evening.

* * *

The next day, Yuria was already there when Saori arrived at the station.

“Hi there,” Saori said, “Hope you haven’t been waiting for too long.”

Yuria might be airheaded and forgetful when it came to many things, but she’d always be on time when it came to their dates.

“Oh, not at all~”

_An obvious lie,_ Saori thought to herself with a smile.

Yuria wore a frilly white dress with no sleeves, and a light denim jacket over it. Saori was glad that Yuria’s outfit turned out normal after all the crazy ideas she had announced the evening before. But that’s just Yuria. Always with the grandiose ideas, but in the end, she’s always able to come to a reasonable conclusion.

Saori herself had decided to go with a yellow and white T-shirt and some shorts.

“All set?” Saori asked.

“Yep!” Yuria said, waving the bag she was carrying. _Wasn’t it a little too big?_

Yuria took Saori’s hand, happily swinging it forward and backward as they walked towards the platform. They’d first take the Metro, and then switch to the JR Yokosuka line which would take them directly to Kamakura in a little over an hour.

“Should we get something to eat?” Saori asked.

“Hmm, nah. Let’s get something in Kamakura instead, okay?” Yuria replied.

“That’s a good idea. Maybe we can get something local from one of the stands,” Saori said, thinking about the various food stalls that might be there.

“Hehe, yep, we’ll get something super special just for the occasion,” Yuria said. For a second, Yuria thought she’d heard a somewhat scheming undertone in the way she said it, but it probably was just her imagination.

The trains weren’t all that full, so they were able to chat during the ride without worrying too much about bothering other people.

“Have you already seen the final edits for Serena-de’s latest photos?” Yuria held her phone out to Saori.

“With this, we’ll sell enough so that I can pay everything back in no time!”

Saori looked at her knowing she’d get the same answer she always got, but she still asked. “You know I can just waive your debt.” Since the debt was technically towards her parents' company, she couldn’t really do exactly that. What she could do though, was pay it back from her own money. It wasn’t a small sum they owed, but Saori had enough savings just through the money her parents gave her over the years. They wouldn’t be happy to hear about it, but in the end, it was her money. And if she decided, for whatever reason, to pay the debt of one of their customers herself, it was her call to make.

But as expected, Yuria declined vehemently. “No-no-no,” she said with a shake of her head, “your bank lent us the money when we needed it. So it’s our responsibility to pay it back. It’s already kind enough that you give us more time.”

Yuria’s strong sense of right and wrong even extended as far as the sometimes admittedly shady kind of business her parents and, in extension, she ran. And that was just one of the many wonderful properties Saori admired her for. Even if the situation looks absolutely grim, she’ll never shake her values.

Saori smiled kindly at her girlfriend.

After this, they continued idly chatting about the everyday things at school, and what their friends were up to. Right, _their_ friends. When they started dating, Saori thought she’d already gotten more than she ever deserved by having Yuria by her side. But not too long after that, Yuria decided to ask Yuriko and Nanao to hang out together with them. At first, Saori tried to not go, mostly fearing their reactions. Saori didn’t exactly have a good image at school, or anywhere really, so she feared they wouldn’t like her and Yuria would end up having to choose between them and Saori. But of course, Yuria was persistent, and they ended up asking them after class the next day. Their initial behavior was exactly what Saori had feared, and even though they agreed to meet with the two of them, it was obvious that they expected Yuria to say that this was just a prank or something any second. But when they all actually sat down in the cafe together and started to talk, they started to warm up to her. And so did Saori to them. She still had trouble making simple conversation, but once they had a common topic like their interests and passions, conversation flowed easily.

“Heeey~” Yuria said jokingly, poking her in the cheek, “drifting off into your world own again?” She paused for a moment to observe Saori’s reaction, then continued, “Although… I really do like your lost-in-thought face. It’s cute!”

Saori chuckled, “I was just thinking about the first time all of us went to that cafe.”

“Yea, what a great afternoon! That’s where it all got started. In the end, it was Yuriko who insisted that we start making clothes for real, right?”

She was right. It was thanks to them that Saori was able to start walking in the correct direction. She always thought she was on the right path to her goal, drawing the best designs, improving them little by little, perfecting them in silence, but never did she consider that her designs can only really _become_ the real deal when they are worn by people who enjoy them every time they look at them. Design wasn’t just thinking about what you liked, and perfecting it to the last bit, it was about making other people happy. She still had a lot to learn, and she’d realized she would not be able to make her goal alone.

“Yes, and then, as soon as the others caught wind of it, everyone seemed to want to join.”

“Aaaand that’s the story of how Shaori-chan got popular with everyone~ Hmm maybe I should put a big label on you that you are mine before they snatch you away.”

Saori laughed, “Oh trust me, you’re practically already doing that.”

Saori thought back to the moment when she went home together with Yuria and met her parents for the first time not in the role of a debt collector. “I’m home~~ And I’ve brought my wonderful girlfriend my with me~” Yuria had said, shoving Saori into the small shop. With that, all introductions that Saori had thought of how to explain the fact that their evil mean loanshark was now hanging out with their daughter went out the window. And what followed was a long talk at the dining room table where she talked more about her feelings to Yuria’s parents than she had ever to her own.

“And besides,” Saori looked bashfully to the side and mumbled, “it’s not like I’d want anyone else.”

“Awwwww~” Yuria went into her gleeful, sparkling state again.

After arriving at Kamakura station, they decided to walk the rest of the way to Yuigahama beach. By now, it was a comfortable 22 degrees, and not a single cloud was to be seen anywhere.

As they passed some food stalls, Saori spoke up. “Hey, want to get something here? It looks pretty good.”

“Nope let’s wait until we’re at the beach. I have something planned~”

“Oh,” Saori said turning her head curiously, “then I’m looking forward to that.”

* * *

“Ahhh look it’s the sea!” Yuria said excitedly, “it sure has been a while.”

They continued to walk onto the beach. A few people could be seen off in the distance, but it was by no means crowded. The one big advantage of going off-season. They might not be able to enjoy the water, but everything else was so much calmer.

After picking a spot, Yuria pulled out a blanket from her bag and spread it on the ground. After sitting down, she started to pull out a couple of smaller boxes from her bag. Now Saori understood why Yuria so vehemently objected to the idea of getting food on the way.

“You made lunch for us?” Saori said, clearly not having expected it.

“Yup~” Yuria started to open them up. First, a box with some fresh colorful vegetables and a salad, then there was some rice with some meat and egg, and last but not least, some pudding for dessert.

“So that’s why you didn’t want to get anything on the way here.”

“Told you it would be worth waiting~”

“Wow. You made all of this yourself?”

“Yep…” it seemed like Yuria held something back, so Saori kept looking at her eagerly. After a few seconds of silence, Yuria added “Okay, okay. Bondy helped me make it. But he told me not to tell you.” She put her index fingers together in a triangle in front of her pouting face.

Saori laughed, “No worries. I’m sure you put a lot of love into this. It’ll be great. And I see you got him to not make his garlic rice this time.”

“Yup!” Yuria said joyfully, “alright, let’s eat!” Yuria said and picked up an item, but didn’t eat it as she peeked over to Saori and watched her take her first byte.

“Mmh, it’s good,” Saori said, and after a quiet thank you and a big smile on her face, Yuria started to eat as well.

* * *

After they’d finished eating, Yuria wanted to try out the water, but as expected, she didn’t even get any further than a little more than ankle-deep. It was just too early in the year. So they decided to walk up the beach along the water for a bit.

The water was cold too go in, but it was nice having it wash over your feet from time to time, presenting a nice contrast to the warm sand which had been heated up by the sun.

“I think our next dress will be even better,” Yuria said.

“Yea, we’ve been improving a lot in the past few weeks. It’s crazy to think we only started this a couple of weeks ago…”

“Your designs are the fresh new thing the fashion world needed.”

“But they wouldn’t have gotten anywhere if it weren’t for you, and everyone else. And it’s not only that you’re sewing the clothes, but I really couldn’t do this without your input and ideas.”

“Hehe, that way even your papa will have to see that I’m not a good-for-nothing debtor~”

_Oh, so that’s another reason why she wants to pay back the money properly,_ Saori thought to herself with a smile, _Yuria wants the approval of my parents._ Of course, by that point, Saori’s parents pretty much had to have known of their relationship. Technically, they hadn’t talked about it, but considering the amount of time she spent together with Yuria and how clingy she could be, they must at least have a clue.

“Hehe, they won’t even want to let you go anymore,” Saori said.

Surprisingly, things have been getting better within her family ever since Yuria appeared as well. At first, especially her father was enraged that she was hanging out with a debtor of their bank, and he wanted to forbid it. Then, one night, they clashed pretty hard and she told him what she really thought, that maybe she didn’t want to be the mean girl to push everyone away, that she had other interests than the bank, that she wanted to be with Yuria, and that he had no say in this. Saori pretty much expected her dad to lash out at her at the end, but he just stood there, silently nodding to himself. “Hmmm, I see…” he said and sat down. Saori went to her room right after that, not wanting and not able to continue the conversation.

Her dad didn’t actively start the conversation again, but with the next morning, her parents started to involve her less and less in the business, even taking over her clients themselves again. Saori wasn’t sure what it meant, but she was relieved that she didn’t have to do this anymore. She realized that it really weighed on her through the entire day if she had to meet a client in the evening. But at the same time, the tension between her and her parents grew. It wasn’t a bad atmosphere per se, but she just didn’t know what they thought, and whether she was a failure in their eyes now. And not knowing something made Saori just as anxious as the trips to her former clients. So, a few evenings later, she gathered them in the living room after dinner. It was to be a long discussion, but she was finally able to properly tell them her feelings about the kind of work they were doing. Her father looked sad, but said “To be completely honest, I have been suspecting something like this for a while now. But I guess I was hoping and pretending the things I noticed were unrelated. I’m sorry. But please remember this for the future: always speak up about your worries. Don’t hide inside something you are not. There’s always people around you who care and will understand, and who will try to help you however they can.” Seeing him like this reminded her of the former days when she was still a little girl, and reminded her that her father was actually a wonderful man whom she loved just as he loved his family. “Please know that we will always support you on your path, no matter where it leads you,” her mother added. Saori started crying at the words of her parents. Had she only opened up about this earlier, how would things have turned out? Then again, she couldn’t imagine anything better than her life right now, with Yuria, with her newly found friends. And she wasn’t sure whether she’d ever gotten close to them without her job. At the end of that talk, she said, “I have one last request. Please let me finish the contract with the Sada dressmaking shop.” She bowed her head. “Hmm your friend who’s over all the time?” her father said with a smirk, “Sure. You can do that.”

Saori, who had fallen a few steps behind, suddenly burst into a short sprint and hugged Yuria from behind and buried her face in Yuria’s shoulder.

“Whoa, where’d that come from,” Yuria said surprisedly, “not that I mind though~”

Saori had a huge smile on her face. She didn’t know why she just did that either. She usually wasn’t one for big public displays of affection, but she just couldn’t help it in that moment.

“Ah… uhm… sorry,” Saori arrived back in the real world and started furiously staring down at the ground.

A moment later, she felt Yuria’s hand in her own. “Come, let’s walk a little further.”


	5. Chapter 5

The evening was drawing near as they lied next to each other on the beach. They hadn’t done much on the day, eating, walking, relaxing, and lots of talking. But they didn’t need to. When you’re with someone you like, you don’t care about what you do, just that you do it together.

Saori stretched her arms and legs. “I guess it’s about time we head home. It’ll start getting cool soon anyway.”

“Eh already?” Yuria said, “but I guess you’re right.”

When Saori stood up, she had to be careful not to fall right back over. Maybe they did a little too much walking that day, her feet were exhausted.

After packing their things away, they walked back towards the city. Judging from the way how Yuria strode ahead, she apparently didn’t notice her legs at all.

However, a couple of minutes in, Yuria walked into what Saori was pretty much sure was the opposite direction from the station.

“Yuria, wait up,” Saori called out to her, “that’s not the way to the station.”

“Hmm?” Yuria turned around with an open smile, “I know~”

 _Come one, admit already that you have no clue where you are,_ Saori thought to herself while shaking her head, “We’ll never get home with you in the lead…”

“That’s fine with me, then I get to spend more time with you,” Yuria said joyfully and continued to walk in the wrong direction.

“Ahhh what is it with this girl?!” Her exasperation was coming through, but she followed Yuria nonetheless.

“Just trust me. It’ll be fine~” Yuria began to skip down the path.

A couple meters further, she suddenly stopped.

Saori looked at her triumphantly. “Finally lost?”

“Nope, the opposite actually,” now it was Yuria’s turn to smile like she won something, “we’re here.”

“Huh?” Saori looked around. They were on a small side street, next to an old wooden sign announcing it as “Shiratori Inn.”

She looked at Yuria again, who just said, “want to go in?”

“Eh?!” Now it clicked. Yuria was intentionally not heading back to the station, she wanted to come here.

“You mean… like… but…” Saori stammered.

“Hehe surprise~ I got us a room for the night! We rarely get some extended time just for the two of us. So I’m definitely making the most of this trip as I can~”

“But, I didn’t pack anything. And is this really OK? Do your—”

“Yes, it’s fine. And I’m sure they’ll have everything we need for the night here.”

“But…”

“No buts. Besides, it’s already prepaid and you wouldn’t want the money to go to waste, would you?”

Saori didn’t have a response to that. She was nervous about situations like this. She hadn’t had friends for long, going on trips was new to her, and sleepovers away from home — she hadn’t even dreamed of it. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to stay, and the next day was a Sunday. There really was no reason not to go. Then, again, Saori knew that if she was given enough time to ponder on it, she’d find some kind of silly excuse why she couldn’t stay. And Yuria knew, and that’s why she probably planned this in secret. It’s only been a few months, but she knew her this well already…

“Don’t just stand there. Walky walky~” Yuria pushed Saori through the entrance and then walked up to the reception.

“Good evening, there should be a reservation under Sada for two people.”

The inn was a beautiful, traditional building, but it must’ve been renovated fairly recently. And the impression didn’t change after entering their room. It was spacious and well equipped. It had a private bathroom with a bathtub, a large TV, a coffee maker, and of course the best thing, a floor to ceiling window with a view into a cozy little garden.

“Wow, this must’ve cost a fortune,” Saori said while looking around.

“Don’t worry, I got a good deal because it’s off-season.”

After putting their bags away and having a quick a shower, they headed out for dinner.

Yuria had even made plans about this, and soon after, they found themselves in a cute little shabu-shabu restaurant nearby.

“When did you have the time to plan all of this?” Saori said and added jokingly, “And what was our planning session yesterday for if you had it all sorted out already?”

“We didn’t make plans not to plan anything else for after the things that we had planned, didn’t we? So it’s allll fine,” she argued with her silly logic, “but since we’re at it, anything particular you want to do tonight? It’s our rare chance for us to be away from everyone else after all, just the two of us.”

Saori blushed. _This_ was clearly not what Yuria had meant, but Saori couldn’t help but imagine the two of them, all cozied up in their room, not wearing— _No, not here, not now!_ Saori had to mentally slap herself to get back to her senses, but her expression still revealed what she just thought of. Yuria looked straight at her with a grin on her face. _Wha?! Did she really just— no way! There’s no way our innocent Yuria would hint at this._

“Hmm… I, don’t know, a-anything’s fine,” Saori stammered, and added in a quiet voice “as long as it’s with you…”

Yuria looked amused. “Okay, let’s just see what the evening brings then.”

Yuria picked up a piece of meat and put it into the pot, stirring it around with her chopsticks.

“So, are you still following Factory?”

Saori was glad about the chance in subject, “Yes, they’re still an inspiration… Although I have to admit that I’ve been following them less and less ever since we started Dasada together.”

“Hmm, how come?”

“I’m not sure. I guess I’ve just found something inspiring in my own everyday life now. I don’t need to look as far as them anymore. There’s so many people with me now who work their hardest to create the best dress, the best T-Shirt, the best anything ever. And I’m part of them.”

They continued chatting idly until they both had finished eating. After dinner, they went back to the inn. It wasn’t that late yet, but now even Yuria had to admit she was getting tired. Besides, there’s plenty of things to do on the room on your first sleepover since early childhood.

Yuria immediately starting pulling out the futons from the cupboard while Saori explored the room a little more. The place really provided everything they needed for the night, even tooth brushes and pajamas. _What am I always worrying about?_ Saori thought to herself.

“This is gonna be fun,” Yuria said while preparing the futons on the ground, “aren’t futons the best? It’s like you have the entire room as your bed, so it’s the biggest bed you could ever have!”

“Anyways, Pajama party!” Yuria announced loudly.

A couple minutes later, both of them had put on the pajamas from the inn and sat next to each other on their futons.

“Yey, we got matching pajamas!” Yuria stated the obvious as they were both wearing the clothes from the inn. Saori looked at her in a you-don’t-say manner, but then chuckled.

“So, errm, what do we do now? Talk about our secret crushes and tell ghost stories?” Saori joked. These were the stereotypical sleepover topics from books and films, but she felt like she had to say something.

Yuria laughed, “Ghost stories. What a childish side to Shaori I’ve discovered here.”

“I— I was just joking!” Saori said with a red face, which she tried to hide by picking up her pillow and throwing it at Yuria.

Yuria started to laugh. “Oh so you want to try every cliché in the book?” She took her own pillow and threw it back at Saori.

They went back and forth like this a few more times before both of them dropped back on their futons, looking at the ceiling.

“Secret crushes though…” Yuria began, “say, why did you pick me?”

“Hmm?”

“Like, why are you going out with me? I’m sure you had people lining up left and right. You’re beautiful, intelligent, have so much talent, you’re from a rich family, you could’ve had anyone… What do I have besides maybe my cute face? I’m nothing compared to you.”

Saori turned to look at her. “Hey, where’d my sparkly Yuria go?” she said in a loving voice.

That was the first time she saw that side of Yuria. Usually, she was always overly confident in herself, but it seems that on the inside she’s just as wary about her outward appearance as everyone else.

“You have so much. Of course, you are cute,” Saori blushed again, “but that’s by far not all. You are always there to stand up for you friends and family. Like when you heard about your parents considering to sell the shop one of the times my dad came over, you stood up for them and took matters into your own hands.”

Saori wasn’t the best at talking about feelings, but in the end, all she had to do here was speak the truth.

“And then, even after I was assigned to handle your case by my dad, and even after we got together, you never asked me drop the debt or anything. You love this world, and want everyone to be happy. If there’s obligations or hardships in the way, you try to overcome them instead of just going around. That’s true strength, Yuria.”

Yuria seemed to brighten up.

“And now, you’re even leading your own brand, Dasada. What an achievement is that! You are an amazing person.”

Yuria smiled back at her. “Thanks, that’s what I needed to hear right now. I love you so much, Shaori.”

She inched over to Saori and embraced her, followed by a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Oh, and that speech you gave just now, so cool!” She laughed again. “So, where were we? — Right, you wanted to tell me some juicy stories!”

“Wha— When did I say that?!”

“Hmm, earlier, I’m sure!”

They continued to chat for a while until the conversation started to consist less of words and more of yawns. After Yuria turned off the lights, Saori couldn’t see a thing in the darkness.

She heard Yuria stumbling back front the light switch, and then suddenly felt her slip into the same futon.

“H-Hey that’s the wrong futon!” Saori complained.

“Hmm? I don’t think so. This one’s nice and warm~”

Saori felt Yuria’s body next to her.

“Plus, this one here squirms funny if you poke it like,” she paused for a moment, and then started tickling Saori’s sides, “this!”

Saori started laughing out loud, which made Yuria only continue even stronger.

“Hahaha, stop, ah, I can’t take it!” She tried to pull Yuria’s arms away from her, but to no avail, so instead she tried to strike back. But even that didn’t go too well as she was too busy curling herself up into a little ball to provide less surface for Yuria’s fingers. At this point, Saori couldn’t even tell where she was being touched. Yuria was clearly amused by this, but she stopped the assault soon enough after. “I’ll get you back for this…” Saori said while pretending to be sulking, though on the inside, she would’ve liked Yuria to continue.

Even after Yuria had stopped, her hands didn’t move away. Instead, she had them now wrapped around Saori from the back as they both lied on their right sides. Saori was still a little tense at first, but then relaxed into Yuria’s arms.

“You really are the best thing that happened to me, ever,” Saori said quietly.

Yuria started gently stroking her side with her left hand.

“As weird as things started out, it’s so wonderful now.” Saori could hear Yuria’s voice right next to her ear, and felt her warm breath on her neck.

Saori had to admit that all this touching had turned her on quite a bit. She couldn’t help but move her hand down to her pussy, just for one quick touch, hoping — _or not?_ — that Yuria wouldn’t notice. The touch was electrifying. Yep, she was turned on for sure, but nothing she could do about it now. For a moment, she thought about asking Yuria, but how would she even start that sentence? So she decided to let it be.

She was starting to drift off to sleep when she noticed one of Yuria’s hands moving under her pajamas. _Could it be?_ She felt the light touch of Yuria’s hand on her stomach, slowly moving lower. Saori carefully tried to keep her breathing calm. Her fingers eventually reached the panties she was wearing, with one of her fingers slightly under the waist band. Her hand remained there for a few moments. Probably Yuria was contemplating whether to continue or not. Saori was becoming a little nervous, but she snuggled her head more into Yuria’s other arm, showing that she wasn’t displeased with the situation. Yuria must’ve found her answer as Saori felt Yuria’s entire hand slip into her panties. Saori let out a little gasp which made Yuria pull back a little.

“You OK?” Yuria whispered next to her.

Saori remained silent for a moment, not finding the words.

“We can stop if you don’t—”

Of course Saori was nervous, but she wanted it. She wanted Yuria to continue. She wanted to have sex with her.

“I, I was just surprised… so please… continue.” Saori was blushing so hard she felt like her head had to be glowing like a light bulb in the dark.

With that, Yuria’s hand started exploring her bottom. Nobody had done this with her before. She had masturbated plenty of times before, sure, but having someone else touch her just felt so different. She closed her eyes, only leaving her with her thoughts and the feeling of Yuria’s touch. Yuria’s hand against her pussy, moving ever so clumsily, with the rest of Yuria’s body pressed up against her back. Saori felt Yuria’s lips brush over her neck, leaving little kisses everywhere. Warmth was spreading throughout her entire body. Yuria slowly moved up Saori’s neck with her mouth, nibbling on her ear, giving the skin behind it a little lick. Saori didn’t know that part of her body could even feel anything, but each time Yuria’s tongue touched her skin, it sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine, each causing her to let out a little moan. She wanted more of this.

Saori spread her legs a little more which allowed Yuria’s fingers to enter her pussy. Yuria’s other arm was half wrapped around Saori’s body just so that she could touch Saori’s right breast. As she started cupping her breast, and playing with her nipple, there was no part of the body left that wasn’t lost in the feeling. Yuria then lifted her hand up so that only her fingertips touched Saori’s skin, and she started moving her fingers with practically no force over her tit. The many little, tingling touches, never knowing where they would land next, were so much more intense then when she masturbated by herself. “Ahhhnn,” Saori released a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Yuria moved her hand up and down quickly, flicking her nipple with each finger in the process before cupping her breast entirely again and giving it a squeeze.

Yuria’s other hand sped up. Saori was getting closer, it wouldn’t be long before she came like this. Her mouth was open now and her breaths must’ve been clearly audible in the silence of their room. “Ah, Yuria…” she whispered. “Hmm?” she heard a quiet reply. Yuria’s right hand moved down Saori’s body onto her stomach. Yuria could now feel how Saori’s muscles tensed every few seconds as her pleasure grew. Yuria’s fingers sped up more. Her mouth was now once again right up to her ear. She could hear Yuria’s breath had quickened just as her own.

“I love you, Shaori,” Yuria said in a low voice directly into her ear. That was too much for Saori, she felt her entire body tense up as a wave of pleasure washed over her. She couldn’t move as her body was pinned between Yuria and her hands, so Yuria must’ve been able to feel every single muscle contract. “Nnngh,” she let out a suppressed moan as the pressure released. Saori lied there unable to do anything with Yuria continuing to lightly stroke her pussy until the waves had subsided.

Saori turned around to Yuria, and despite her still being somewhat out of breath, went in for a long kiss with Yuria.

“I love you too, Yuria. So much,” Saori said with a huge smile before kissing her for a second time.

She rested her head on Yuria’s chest. She could Yuria’s hearbeat mixed with her own. Hers was much quicker at first, but as she calmed down they fell more and more in sync. She felt Yuria’s hand on her head, running her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp.

After a bit, Saori’s started tip-toeing her fingers over Yuria’s body. Starting on top, moving lower.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” Yuria said slowly, but her tone clearly said that she wouldn’t mind if Saori continued.

And so she did continue. When her fingers reached Yuria’s panties, she could feel the dampness through them already. Saori was happy to know that she could make her this wet without even having touched her. She must be looking forward to this. Saori placed her hand over her panties, and massages her pussy through the fabric using her fingers. When Saori looked up at her face, Yuria had her eyes closed. With each stroke across her panties, she’d let out a quiet moan.

“I want you to feel the same way as you just made me feel,” Saori whispered to her before placing her lips on Yuria’s. This kiss was different from their usual kisses. They were hungry for each other, their lips pressing strongly against each other, only parting to gasp for some air before moving back together. Saori’s free hand was now behind Yuria’s head, moving through her hair. And so did Yuria’s. Saori’s other hand was speeding up, making Yuria’s breathing more and more ragged. Saori broke the kiss, but kept her face mere inches from Yuria’s. They both had their eyes open and looked straight at each other. Her expression in this state was gorgeous. Her lips parted, her hot breath escaping only to reach her own, her eyes unfocused, yet looking straight at her.

“Shaori…” Yuria said between breaths. She was close, but Saori didn’t want the fun to be over just yet. She slowly removed her right hand from Yuria’s pussy.

“Nnnn~” Yuria obviously wanted her to continue, but Saori moved completely moved her attention to Yuria’s breasts. She moved her head down to Yuria’s chest, distributing kisses all over her tits. Then, she used her now free right hand to cup the breast while taking Yuria’s left nipple into her mouth. She used her tongue to circle the nipple, flicking over it ever so often. Simultaneously, her right hand played with Yuria’s right tit, running her fingers over it, envying the smooth surface. It was too smooth, too perfect, she just felt like she needed to change that, so lightly bit into the side of her breast. “Ahhh,” Yuria inhaled sharply. Yuria was entirely obedient, not even complaining even though it must’ve hurt. Saori felt her self getting wet more and more again, just from playing with Yuria and watching her reaction.

Then, she let go and started kissing down Yuria’s entire body, moving her hands along on the sides. She looked up again. Yuria had her eyes closed again, her hair messily spread out over the pillow, her head tilted back with her mouth parted.

Saori used her hands to pull Yuria’s panties down completely and over her feet and just tossed them on the ground. She had never done this before, obviously, and even having seen it in porn didn’t really help her here, but she figured she’d just try it now. She gave Yuria’s pussy a tentative lick, which already made Yuria shudder and open her legs wider, so she continued to move her face closer and continue.

“Ahh, Ahhhnn~” Yuria got louder.

Saori had her hands placed on Yuria’s lower body where she slowly pushed her fingers across Yuria’s skin.

Saori peeked up at Yuria, her eyes now half open, she looked right back at her. Saori took it all in, Yuria’s taste, the sounds she made, her smell. It was so different from anything else before, and she liked it. She felt Yuria’s body pushing against her, and she knew Yuria wouldn’t last much longer.

Saori took Yuria’s hands into her own and interlaced their fingers as she sped up her tongue, moving her head to strengthen the movement.

“Ahh, Shaori!” Yuria said, “Nngh, I’m—”

Saori felt Yuria’s legs clench against her head and how her fingers clasped her own.

“NNgh! Yes—” Yuria pushed her pussy against Saori face as she threw back her head into the pillow, her whole body lifting off the bed.

“Aaah!—” She let out another loud moan as her body came back down. Saori observed every movement, every expression Yuria made as she came. Saori made her feel like this, and this was a side of her only she got to see.

It took a good thirty seconds for her body to stop twitching. Saori released Yuria’s hands and crawled back up to Yuria.

“That was wonderful,” Yuria said in an exhausted voice, but with a huge smile on her face, “Thank you, Shaori.”

They deeply kissed each other for another time.

Saori pulled the blanket over them, rested her head on Yuria’s arm and snuggled up close to her.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of belonging, of being protected, of being loved, as she felt Yuria wrap her arm around her and pull her in. With that, she quickly drifted off to sleep, in the arms of her one and only girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sakkami here. Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This chapter marks the end of their story. I am still super uncertain about many things in it, but it was nonetheless a super cool experience to finally complete and publish something I wrote. I'm a really slow writer, so don't expect anything from me anytime soon, but I'm sure that, someday, I'll return with another fic, whichever fandom it might hit that time :)
> 
> I wanted to try a couple of things with this to see what I'm comfortable with writing, but to be honest, I'm still about as clueless as I was before this one. So if you have any comments, good or bad, please don't hesitate to share them with me.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
